


Bridge

by yeaka



Series: Want [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Patrolling the bridge, Brigo runs into his favourite stranger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I juuust started playing BotW and I guess I’ll just jump on every NPC I pass until I hit sharks.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s another dull morning, crisp and bright but marred by the far-off calls of monsters, needless stomping and squabbling and coarse cries. Brigo does his best to tune it out and sink into the familiar routine. Proxim Bridge is, at least, still devoid of such heathens, and he does his best to keep it so. He makes his way across the well-worn stones at a steady pace, eyes scanning the horizon.

A speck of tan catches his eye, and he tenses automatically at the movement, only to relax a second later. A blond man jogs towards the bridge, golden hair ruffled lightly in the breeze and blue eyes wide with the morning sun. The visitor is, by all accounts, the exact opposite to the monsters: fair, quiet, and thoroughly good to look at. He slows incrementally as he reaches Brigo, and Brigo comes to a stop himself—he doesn’t want to miss this. They’ve only met a few times, passing on different routes and swapping idle, unimportant conversations of guardians and directions, and every time, it leaves Brigo wanting _more_. He still has yet to catch the man’s name. He isn’t quite sure of the man’s purpose. He doesn’t know where the man is from, aside from ‘afar’, and he’d like answers to all those things, though all that really matters is that they cross paths again. 

The man stops right in front of him, nodding politely. The man’s clothing is the same as last time: plain trousers tucked into brown boots and a ragged, cut-off tunic that exposes a thin sliver of creamy midriff and shapely arms. New equipment is strung across his back today: a better bow, a longer axe, but a worsened bokoblin shield that probably wouldn’t take more than two or three hits. He seems to find them easily enough. How he manages to raid so many monsters, Brigo has no idea, but it’s good to know he can hold his own. He looks so _innocent_ otherwise. His face is youthful, free, his eyes soft and kind, though his short form is trim and taut with well-used muscle. Every time they meet, Brigo finds himself eyeing the man up again, and he has to remember to keep his gaze appropriately high. 

When the man offers no words—typical for him—Brigo says first, “Do you have need of anything, my friend?” The man only smiles and shakes his head, and Brigo presses on, hinting, “Directions, perhaps? Or if you just want to chat, I’ve got plenty of time for it...”

He isn’t surprised, just disappointed, when the man inclines his head again and turns to continue on, past Brigo and across the bridge. Before he’s gone more than two steps, Brigo calls, “Well, until next time,” and waves his hand. Inwardly, he’s cursing himself for making the same mistake as last time, and he calls quickly, “Good luck...?” But either the man doesn’t pick up on the unspoken question or is already beyond hearing him. 

Then the man steps into the wild grass, clear across, turning towards his destination, and Brigo claps both hands around his mouth to call louder, “Wait, not that way—you’re headed for Hyrule castle! It’s full of guardians!”

The man pauses again, turning back, and shoots Brigo a dazzling smile that radiates right across the distance. He lifts one arm, and Brigo has to squint to see the lone thumb held up. Alight with subtle confidence, the man waves and leaves, while Brigo calls behind him, “You’d better come back again!”


End file.
